rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollo the Bereskarn
Rollo Thorvaldarson (Wintumber Year 135 5th Age – ), often known by the names Rollo the Bereskarn and to his displeasure, Rollo of Thumbs, is a Gnome-born Fremennik Barbarian who sought adventure in the eastern parts of Gielinor. However, he was found and recruited by the Godless in Kandarin whilst seeking out mercenary work there. Rollo grew up in the Fremennik Province just north of Kandarin, found as an infant by his adopted father and raised into Fremennik tradition and culture. Mocked by his peers, even after proving himself in the Trials given to him by the council, Rollo left from the province he called home, seeking out adventure outside of the gates of Rellekka so that he may lead a life worthy of remembrance in the sagas to come. However, Rollo found himself taking on mercenary work, drinking, fighting and whoring to his heart's content, though it did not bring Rollo any great joy. One night, Rollo received what he believed to be a vision from V himself, showing him in another life, adventuring and becoming a hero worthy of sagas, accepted and even loved among his people. When he awoke from the vision, he felt that he regained a sense of purpose, that he was meant to become a hero, as he had seen in his dream. Now with the Godless, he wishes to make his name one worthy of legend and the sagas. Biography Origins Not much is known about Rollo's birth family, nor his birth name if he had one at all, though it is speculated that he was born either in the Tree Gnome Village or the Tree Gnome Stronghold further north, if not somewhere nearby to the Stronghold region. As an infant, Rollo was found among the remains of a broken carriage, the horses dead and mauled, in the arms of a deceased Gnomish woman (assumed to be his mother) by hunters near the borders of the Fremennik Province of Rellekka in the wreckage of a set of carriages, looted and destroyed cargo strewn about. The hunters recovered the infant (as well as some of the remaining cargo), returning to Rellekka. One of the hunters, a man called Thorvaldr Iced-Arrow, spoke to the council of Rellekka on the boy's behalf, asking that he be able to raise him until he was old enough to partake in the Fremennik Trials and to become a true member of the community. Of the twelve on the council at the time, seven agreed to allow the boy to remain, declaring him "Rollo Thorvaldarson", and as though to comment on what Rollo truly was so that he may in turn never forget himself, the council gave him the name “Rollo of Thumbs”, a name that he would scorn and be mocked for in times to come. Upbringing TBA The Fremennik Trials TBA Saga-Bound TBA The Mercenary Life Hammer for Hire Visions of V Falador to Kandarin The Godless TBA Physical Appearance Facial The first thing that one would likely notice about Rollo is his hair, dark brown and long, his beard being little different, though it would be longer than usual for a Gnome, though of regular length, if not a bit short for a Fremennik. Rollo often times wears warpaint, generally in shade of red, vaguely mimicking the claw marks of some large beast, three individual marks crossing diagonally over his face. His eyes are a shade of hazel-brown, his eyebrows bushier than that of most Gnomes, as one may expect. His ears are, for the most part, hidden beneath his hair, though they show occasionally, though generally only the tips. His head and jaw, though retaining softer Gnomish qualities, appear more firm and square than most. Bodily Rollo stands at around three-and-a-half feet in height, and is noticeably more muscular than most of his kind, giving him a somewhat odd physique, though not malformed. He has a scar on his inner left thigh, spanning about three inches above his knee. Armor & Attire He wears the furs of a bear he killed around his waist, as well as armor covering only his left arm. His warhammer known as Spud ''kept on a loop on his belt. He wears a totem in the shape of a hammer around his neck, and an ornate steel arm ring around his wrist. Rollo also is often seen with a pack slung on his back. Personality Personality Traits Rollo is driven by his desire to forge his legend as a warrior and a Fremennik worthy of the sagas. As is the case with most Fremennik, he is also driven by a sense of wanderlust and adventure, choosing to seek it out beyond the borders of the Fremennik lands, though he is always pleased to meet a fellow Fremennik, even if they mock him for his stature. Similarly, a trait shared by many of his kind, Rollo is wary of magic, though not outwardly intolerant of it. If anything, Rollo is ''at most tolerant. He also has a tendency to look down on nobles and those with inflated egos of that kind, believing his own inflated ego to be something earned. It should also be noted that Rollo holds a prejudice against demons of all kinds, as he finds their touch corruptive. Ideals Rollo believes in the importance of upholding honor, that of himself and that of the Fremennik people. Rollo would do nothing to compromise his integrity, and as a result it would be very rare to see Rollo perform unsavory acts such as thievery or murder, though he may be swayed if performing such acts are justified. Dealing with demons would be completely out of the question for him. However, this does not necessarily mean that he is purely lawful, nor is he above doing certain other unsavory acts. For example, he is not above brawling with an opposing party on the streets in the name of honor, nor is he above visiting brothels, as he does not believe doing so would compromise his honor. For the most part, whether or not what he does adheres to the law is purely situational. Bonds In Rollo's eyes, many things matter to him, though he will outwardly tell others that his legend and those he sees as family are all that matter. While he cares for both above all, he is loyal to the Fremennik people above all, though for most of his life he was an outsider. It is his bond to someday remedy their thoughts toward him and to one day be accepted as a Fremennik by those who scorned him. He is also loyal to other parties, such as the Godless, though not more so than the Fremennik. The only ones he would be more loyal to would be those he deems as his family. Flaws More often than not, it is said that Rollo can make brash and dangerous choices, especially if he believes a positive outcome would bring him honor or fame. Many think of him as stupid for risking his life so quickly, though it can be said that he is not stupid, merely impulsive. It may also be seen as a flaw that he is very conscious of how others see him, especially how the Fremennik see him. Trivia * He can be rather sensitive on the topic of his race, often stiffening up whenever others refer to him as "Gnome", often very kindly but firmly asking them afterward that they refrain from doing so. * During his adolescence, as a training exercise Rollo would raise a horse foal over his head one-hundred times a day. He used the same horse foal until after it was fully-grown. * Though he can speak the language with a degree of fluency, Rollo can not read or write anything written in the common tongue, and can only read and write in Fremennik runic script. ** Should Rollo be required to sign papers, he signs them with a Fremennik rune representing his intent (for example, should he make a transaction, most commonly when he accepted work as a mercenary, Rollo would sign with the rune "gebo", the rune of exchange and contracts, or should he go into another written covenant or partnership, he may use the rune "sowilo", a rune loosely representing success in hopes that the terms are reached with ease). ** It should also be noted that Rollo is relatively fluent in Dwarvish, and that the writing styles of Fremennik and Dwarvish are close enough that he can read and write in it, albeit with some small amount of difficulty. * Rollo is played by RolloTheBear.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gnomes Category:Fremennik Category:Barbarians Category:Warrior Category:Mercenaries Category:Godless Category:Vianist Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Orphans Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles Category:The Godless Faction